


Falling For You

by Digibroppy



Category: Trolls 2016
Genre: F/M, Minor Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Trolls, Trolls World Tour Spoilers, trollsworldtour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digibroppy/pseuds/Digibroppy
Summary: Broppy- Two weeks after the world tour, Branch has seen how stressed Poppy had been lately and wants to help.
Relationships: Broppy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you enjoy this one-shot! This was an idea I thought of for a while and decided to post.  
> I don’t own trolls.

It's been two weeks since the world tour ended. The first week everyone went back to their own village to repair the damages that happened, except for the rock trolls who split up and went to help the others repair what they broke. It was surprising how fast things got repaired, but everyone was relieved it was over. The leaders agreed to meet at Pop village to discuss what will happen in the future, agreeing those who wanted to travel to the other tribes will be welcomed with open arms. Queen Poppy suggested those who wanted to live together with other trolls were welcome to stay at Pop village full time. A lot of trolls liked that idea and took the offer, meaning the village had to be expanded drastically to accommodate all the trolls. Poppy has been so busy making sure everyone had their own home and the resources to thrive. Branch saw how busy and tired Poppy had been those two weeks, and did whatever he could to make it easier for her. He helped with the building of the pods, and helped teach the new trolls what plants were good to eat and what to avoid. 

It was late May when Branch found Poppy working on more details for expanding the village. He thought she heard him, so he peered over her shoulder to see what she was working on. "You know." He started, but jumped back in surprise when he heard Poppy scream and jump away from him.

"Branch! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She put a hand on her chest to calm herself down. "You scared the cupcakes right out of me!" 

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry, I thought you know I was there." He smiled at her, seeing her smile back. "I wanted to see what you were working on." He looked at the map on the table. 

"I got word that more trolls want to come visit, so I'm trying to think of where else we can build." She moved to his side and looked at the map.

Branch glanced at the pink beauty next to him. She was good at hiding how tired she was, but Branch could see through it. "Well, the classical trolls like being high, so maybe a few tree houses for them. The techno trolls like being by water, so maybe a couple homes closer to the river for them would be live. There is still a lot of area on the other side as well." He pointed to the area close to his bunker. 

Poppy looked at him. "You're okay with trolls moving in closer to your bunker? I know you like it quiet, I've been trying to expand on the other side to let you have your space."

He smiled softly at her. "Thank you for giving me the space, but there is a lot of land there. A couple houses closer wouldn't be so bad." He said before their bracelets lit up.

Poppy smiled and wrapped her arms around him, leaning against him gently. "That is perfect then. We will expand a bit that way, and I like the idea of building higher for the classical trolls. Thank you Branch, you are such a big help." She grinned at him, causing him to grin back.

"I want to help wherever I can. You have been so busy lately, you're going to stress yourself out." He held her close, gently rubbing her back. He confessed to her two weeks ago, but they barely had any time to themselves. He understood that she had a lot to do, and wanted to help. 

"It has been a lot of work, but it's starting to come together." She leaned against him more as she moved an arm from around him and held his hand. She went back to the map and started drawing more pods around it.

Branch blushed slightly, intertwining their fingers. He looked around quickly before looking back at her. "Tonight there are supposed to be a lot of shooting stars, and it's supposed to be clear and warm." He said, seeing she was concentrating on the map. "Maybe we could, I don't know, we could go?" He was starting to get nervous. He gently squeezed her hand, causing her to look at him.

"Go where?" She asked, seeing him getting nervous. "Is something wrong, Branch?" She could feel his hands shaking slightly.

"Yes! Everything's fine, perfect!" He smiled. 

"If you say so." She said before drawing a couple more pods. 

He was silent for a couple of minutes, gathering the courage to ask her. "There is something I want to ask you." He said, causing her to look up at him. "You have been so busy lately, you barely had any time to relax the past couple of weeks. You should relax, you deserve a break. Tonight."

She looked at him slightly confused, standing up straight. "Tonight? Why tonight? And I don't need a break, I'm not that tired. I need to get all these done so they can start being built."

"You still should take a break. And tonight because it's supposed to be a really nice night." He said, looking at her. "The moon is going to be full, and with the shooting stars I thought it would be nice to see..." he took a moment. "I thought it would be nice for a first date." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

She stared at him for a minute, seeing his cheeks darken. "Are you trying to ask me on a date?" She tried to hide her smile when he stiffened at her words. 

"I-I was, but I understand if you're too busy." He started rambling, avoiding her gaze. "M-maybe another." He started but was interrupted by Poppy.

"I'd love to." She giggles at his nervousness. She saw his eyes widen when she spoke.

He looked at her. "Wait, really?" He saw her nod and he slowly started grinning. His nervousness quickly turned into excitement. "Okay, alright. I-I gotta go, get stuff, prepare!" He quickly kissed her cheek before he ran off quickly muttering he needed to prepare. "I'll pick you up at seven!" He called before he turned a corner.

Poppy gently touched her cheek where he kissed it, watching him run away in excitement. She blushed as she started grinning. "I have a date." She whispered to herself, giggling in excitement before she turned to the map and changed a few ideas around.

~~~

Poppy was in her pod, looking at designs for new buildings that the other genre of trolls liked to live in. She was going to try to build some to make the others feel more at home when she heard a knock on the door. She went to the door and opened it, revealing a flustered Branch who was playing with a green bowtie that's as around his neck, muttering to himself. He stopped when he saw Poppy had opened the door. "H-hi. Are you ready to go?" He asked.

Poppy looked him up and down, seeing he was wearing new clothes that were very similar to his normal outfits. His pants weren't patched like normal, and his vest was greener and made with fresh leaves. "I didn't know what we were going to do, so I didn't change. Is there something I should wear? More fancy?" She asked, seeing a bag sitting on his back and a basket behind him.

"Wear whatever you like. We'll be walking for a bit so something comfy I guess." He shrugged, looking at her. "Personally, I don't think you need to change clothes. You already look beautiful." He blushed as he spoke, causing her cheeks to darken as well. 

Poppy heard an 'aww' coming from some leaves on a branch close by. She looked up to see the snack pack watching. "They won't leave me alone." He muttered to her, messing with his bow tie.

"Stop playing with it!" Satin and Chenille called out to him, causing him to stop playing with it.

"It itches!" He called back, his eyes narrowed at him before he looked at Poppy. "So, do you want to change or are you ready to go?" He asked her.

"I'm ready to go!" She smiled, closing the pod. 

He smiled and picked up the basket behind him. "It is about an hour walk, so we should hurry." He smiled, before he offered her his hand which she took and he started leading her out of the village.

"So, where are we going?" She asked, swinging their hands as they walked.

He smiled at her. "That's a secret." He said. After ten minutes they ended up at his bunker. 

"It's going to be here?" She asked, looking at him but saw he had a finger to his lips. He opened the door and let her in.

Once he locked the door he turned to her. "The others are following us. This way we can lose them. Come on." He quickly went to a tunnel Poppy never went down and led her to an exit, letting the elevator go down to where his main area was to make the others think they were down there. Poppy followed him without questions, seeing the exit ahead. Branch opened the door and lifted himself up. "We're in the village."

"We're in the village? When did you make this exit?" She looked at him, seeing him smile. 

"Well I needed a way to get here faster than my normal entrance, so a couple months back I made this tunnel." He held a hand out to her to help her up. 

She took his hand and exited the tunnel. She saw they were hidden behind a bush, and when she looked through they were almost in the center of town. "That was much faster then going to your bunker!" She grinned, walking out.

He nodded. "Come on, it's over the river." He led her the opposite way of town this time, looking back to make sure they weren't followed. Once they were clear of all the trolls he let out a sigh of relief. "Looks like we lost them." He grinned as he walked.

"Will you tell me now?" She walked backwards in front of him, smiling at him hoping to get an answer.

He shook his head, passing in forth of her. "All I will say is I have never seen any trolls visit this place before, I would come here when I was really down. I think you will really like this place." He smiled as Poppy poured, crossing her arms and muttered 'sugar' under her breath. Branch chuckled at her, before taking her hand and spun her around so she was facing forward. "Come on, the faster we get there, the faster we eat. I'm getting hungry." He said as he started pulling her along.

After forty five minutes of walking, Poppy was getting tired. "Come on Branch, are we there yet?" She whined, falling behind slightly. 

"We're almost there." He looked behind him.

Poppy mumbled, seeing the sun was hanging low in the sky. Suddenly she stood up straight, smelling something in the air. "What's that smell? It smells so floral." She smiled as she took a deep breath in. 

Branch smiled. "It means we're here." He said, moving the large stems in front of him. When he moved them all they could see were a bunch of large green stems.

"Here?" She asked, looking around. 

"Just wait." He started walking into the jungle of green. "The smell here is so relaxing." He took a deep breath. Branch looked around and picked up a red poppy flower. "Here." He smiled.

She grinned and took the flower. She sniffed it before placing it in her hair. "Thank you." She looked around to see a couple of different flowers, from roses to lavender flowers. Branch smiled before he put his bag down and started digging around in it and pulled out a black cloth. He held it out to her.

"What's this for?" She asked, looking at him. 

"It's for you, so cover your eyes." He picked his stuff up again and attached the basket to his bag so it wouldn't fall. 

"Do I have to?" She frowned as he nodded. She sighed and put it on. Branch waved his hand in front of her face, before he grinned. He took her hands and led her under a tree. "Okay, shoot your hair straight up. I'm going to climb up the tree and pull you up when I'm up." He told her. She pouted but did as he asked, shooting her hair straight up. 

Poppy could hear Branch climbing, and soon heard nothing. She stood there waiting for what felt like a half hour but was only five minutes, before she felt Branch's hair wrap around hers and slowly pull her up. She soon felt him being her into the branch and steady here on it. "Can I remove it yet?" She asked. 

"Yes. You can." She could hear the pride in his voice. She quickly removed the blindfold and her eyes widened at the sight. All around them was a field of many colours. Poppy could see flowers of all kinds, making a rainbow on the ground as she looked down as the petals of the flowers gleamed in the sun's settings light.. She couldn't believe how many different flowers she could see, there were so many types she didn't even know existed. She stared in awe for five minutes before looking at him. "This place is beautiful!" She grinned as she looked around again.

Branch smiled softly at her, not taking his eyes off her. "Beautiful." He whispered. Poppy saw him staring at her and blushed slightly. She took his hand in hers and grinned. "Thank you for taking me here Branch, it's amazing." She kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"W-well, why don't we eat?" He put his bag down and took out a blanket they could eat on. He saw Poppy was still admiring the sights of the flower fiend so he quickly finished getting the picnic ready. 

Poppy looked over at him and saw he had finished laying nag out the food. "You have all of my favorites!" She grinned when she saw all the food.

"The others helped me cook it all, Biggie made the cupcakes, Smidge made the fruit punch, Never let Cooper and Prince D bake together, they almost ruined my kitchen making those brownies. I made sandwiches, fruit salad, pasta salad." He smiled as he took a grape from the fruit salad and ate it. 

Poppy grinned and sat down next to him. "Thank you Branch, this is amazing!" She took a sandwich and ate it happily. 

"Do you want to listen to some music? DJ Suki told me she made a copy of your favorite songs." He pulled out a small music bug from his bag and handed it to her.

She took it and placed it next to her. "I actually like it just like this." She leaned against his side as she ate, a smile never leaving her face. 

They finished most of the soon as they watched the sunset, laughing as they talked. Branch watched as her eyes shined when she laughed, the glitter on her cheeks sparkling when the sun shined its last rays. "You're amazing." He said mostly to himself, but when she looked at him he knew she heard him. 

"What did you say?" She asked, blushing slightly.

He blushed as well, but stared into her eyes. "You're amazing Poppy. Everything you do is amazing. You're an amazing, beautiful queen. You brought the trolls together, you made peace between trolls and bergens. There is nothing you can't do." He smiled at her lovingly.

Poppy blushed at his words, staring into his eyes as she smiled softly. "I couldn't have done any of that without you Branch. You have been by my side through all of that." She placed a hand gently on his cheek, smiling more. "You are amazing too Branch. You are always by my side when I need it. You are someone I know I can always count on." She leaned forward and placed her forehead against his, smiling.

Branch smiled more, gently moving his face closer to hers. "You're the reason who I am today." He whispered.

Poppy could feel his breath on her lips, slowly closing her eyes. "Branch..." she whispered, before she moved forward and placed her lips on his. Poppy felt the warmth from his lips, the fire on her lips igniting the fireworks in her chest.

Branch leaned into the kiss, placing a hand on her cheek to pull her closer to him. He had never kissed anyone before, and he never thought it would be like this. Her lips were soft against his, her hand was warm on his cheek, he felt the whole world stop around them. He never wanted it to stop, he felt like he was falling. He felt the wind in his hair. 

Wait.

Branch's eyes shot open, seeing the flowers under him getting closer. He let out a surprised yelp as he shot his hair at the branch they were on to stop himself from falling to the ground.

Poppy stared at the empty space in front of her, Branch was just in front of her. She heard him before she saw his hair next to her and looked over the edge. "Branch? What are you doing down there?" She frowned.

Branch raised himself back up to the branch, hanging onto the bark and glanced at her. "I fell." He muttered in embarrassment.

Poppy covered her mouth, trying to hide her giggle. "I can see that." She let out a small squeak of laughter.

Branch raised an eyebrow, before smirking and climbed back on the branch next to her. "You could say I literally fell for you."

Poppy stopped and stared at him. After a minute she burst out laughing, holding her stomach as she fell back on the blanket. "That! Ha! That is the most cheesiest thing! Haha! I have ever heard!" She cried between laughs, tears coming to her eyes from laughing so hard. 

Branch laughed along with her, seeing her roll around on the branch. He placed his hands on her legs to keep her from rolling off. "Be careful, we don't need you falling to! Unless you want to." He said, causing her to laugh more.

Poppy couldn't stop laughing, holding her stomach. "Stop! My stomach hurts!" She tried to take a deep breath but couldn't stop laughing. 

After ten minutes their laughs subsided. Poppy sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes, panting. "I can't believe you fell when we kissed." She giggled as she spoke, grinning from ear to ear.

He placed a hand over his face. "I can't believe it either." He chuckled, before standing up. "Come on, the sun is almost finished setting. The stars will be out soon." He started gathering the empty containers and putting them in his bag.

Poppy helped him clean up. Every time she looked up at him she had to hold back a giggle. They soon finished and he pointed to the top of the tree. "Ready to climb again?" He asked.

"Sure!" She grinned and used her hair to swing to the top of the tree, Branch following close behind her. Once they reached the top the sun had fully set, leaving nothing but the sparkle of the stars and the moon shining in the sky. Poppy grinned when she saw the sight. "It's so beautiful up here." She looked around. "It looks like the world just goes on forever!"

Branch chuckled, smiling. "It is so peaceful up here." He set the blanket back down and laid on it, leaving room for Poppy to lay next to him.

Poppy smiled and laid next to him, their arms rubbing against each other. "Thank you Branch, for bringing me here. I really did need this, it is perfect." She said, grinning from ear to ear.

Her words made him smile. "I'm glad you like it. This can be our spot, if you ever need to relax or get away we can come here. Just us." He took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers. 

"That sounds perfect." She gently leaned her head up on his shoulder, before gasping and pointed to the sky with their hands. "There! I saw a shooting star! Make a wish!" She closed her eyes and made her with. 

Branch watched her, smiling. He gently brought their hands down and kissed her hand gently. "What more could I wish for?" He said.

She opened her eyes and looked at him, giggling. "You can be very cheesy, you know that?" She grinned. "And I love it." She snuggled into him as they watched the stars shine above them.

~~~

It didn't take Poppy long to fall asleep, an hour after they climbed to the top of the tree she was happily sleeping on his shoulder. Branch didn't want to wake her, but the wind was starting to make it chilly up in the trees. He gently tapped her shoulder. "Poppy? Are you awake?" He whispered, hoping it would wake her but she mumbled and cuddled into him more. "I need you to sit up, I have a sweater for you. It's getting cold." He said, slowly moving her so she was sitting.

"No. Sleep." She mumbled, her eyes not opening as she fell back into his arms. 

Branch chuckled, smiling as he slowly sat her up again and took his sweater out of his bag and put it on her carefully. "Lift your arms." He said, slowly putting her arms up and through the sleeves. Poppy lazily lifted her arms, still half asleep. Branch stood up and put his bag on the front of him. "Okay, can you stand?" He lifted her to her feet, seeing her stumble into him. "Okay, I'm going to carry you home. I don't want you to trip and hurt yourself." He turned around. "Come on, jump on my back." He looked back at her, seeing her rub her eyes.

"No, it's okay. I'll walk." She yawned and finally opened her eyes, seeing his back to her. 

"Nope. You are exhausted, you need rest. Get on my back." He insisted, looking over his shoulder at her. "And since you're up there is one more thing I want to show you, it won't be long." He smiled. 

She nodded and hopped onto his back, her arms too around his neck. He stumbled a bit before finding his footing. "Am I too heavy? I can walk." She was about to get down before she felt Branch's hand on her legs, keeping her on his back.

"You aren't heavy, you're very light compared to my bag." He smiled. She yawned again and rested her chin on his shoulder, snuggling her nose into his neck. "Just a few minutes, then you can sleep." He jumped down a few branches so they were back at their picnic spot. "Okay, look down." 

Poppy opened her eyes again and gasped. The flower field was full of fireflies, the light from the bugs caused the flowers to glow making the whole field look like the Milky Way. "I don't know what's more beautiful, seeing this place in the moonlight or in the sunlight." She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Branch." She kissed his cheek, looking at the field. 

Branch blushed, looking at her. "I'm glad you liked it." He gently nuzzled her cheek and looked at the glowing field.

After a few minutes he looked at her. "Are you ready to go?" He felt her nod against his shoulder and he wrapped his hair around the Branch and slowly descended to the ground. He stopped mid air and looked at the lavender flower in front of him. "Here, take a deep breath. The smell of the lavender flower will help you sleep." Poppy took a deep breath, smiling as she nuzzled her head into his shoulder and fell back asleep within minutes of him reaching the ground. Branch smiled, making sure she was safe on her back before he headed back to the village.

~~~

Branch finally reached Poppy's pod and swiftly opened the door with his door. He let out a sigh of relief, seeing his queen was still asleep. He gently placed her on the bed and laid her down. He pulled the covers over her and sat on her bed to rest for a moment. He glanced at her, seeing her smiling face melted his heart. "She looked like she really liked it." He whispered to himself, grinning as he thought of what happened.

He happened to glance at a photo by her bedside and was shocked when he saw it. He gently picked up the photo and stared at it. It was the same photo he had by his bedside. He couldn't help but grin more. She had the same photo in the same place he had his. He carefully put it back and leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. "Everything you do, makes me fall for you. I love you with all my heart." He carefully stood back up and gathered his bag quietly and headed to the door. He took one last look at her before he headed home. 

He really did fall for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this!   
> If you enjoyed it, I will be posting my other fan fiction called A Healing Rose!   
> This was like a prequel to my other story!   
> Thank you!


End file.
